


In Your Gentle Knowing

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthdays, F/F, Five Times, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Presents, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Five Times Ada gave Hecate a birthday present.





	In Your Gentle Knowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihoplastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/gifts).



> A/N: This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. In answer to a tumblr prompt of Birthday Fic+Locked In A Room

I.

Hecate’s first year was full of new and slightly odd experiences. There were the students to adjust to, the staff Hecate could hardly read and the castle itself. It was overwhelming most days and Hecate questioned often if she’d made the right choice. Cackle’s was a fine enough institution but much like her former post, it was hard to connect, harder still to adjust. She wondered when the Deputy Headmistress called her in one evening (before the end of the first term) if the purpose was to dismiss her.

Ada smiled and adjusted her spectacles. There was something about the gesture that Hecate found curious but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Much like Ada herself. She was a competent enough teacher and an obvious leader but she was too lenient and oddly inventive. Try as she might, Hecate didn’t understand her. Most of their conversations ended in Ada shaking her head at some complaint Hecate had but always addressing it one way or another.

“I was wondering if you might accompany me on this evening’s rounds?”

Hecate furrowed her brow before she gave a quick nod. “Of course, Deputy.”

Ada got up from her chair and rounded the desk. “I do hope one day you might call me Ada.”

Hecate fought the urge to clench her fists and bite her lip. She never understood why no one believed that formal addresses were more comfortable for her. First names implied things like friendship and a kind of intimacy Hecate knew she was incapable of. She almost apologized when Ada spoke again.

“When you’re ready of course, for now and how ever long you need, Deputy will do.”

Hecate fell into step next to her and mostly observed as Ada gently reminded the girls it was time for bed. Hecate had only been given rounds once before in order to fill in for Ada and while she hadn’t been admonished, she wondered if this was some sort of warning that she need not be so harsh.

They reached the library and found a group of Year Fives pouring over Witchery texts and what sounded more like gossip than academic study. Ada gestured for Hecate to go in.

Hecate tilted her head. “Aren’t you going to--“

Ada shrugged. “They respond better to you, I think and this is the third warning from me.”

Hecate stilled a moment. So this wasn’t a commentary on her methods then? She walked in, scolded the girls, and they all transferred back to their rooms.

Ada offered her a nod in thanks and they continued on. Eventually, they reached Hecate’s rooms. Hecate clicked her fingers for the door when Ada spoke.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She summoned a clipboard with a bat on the back and a holder for a quill. She presented it to Hecate. “For you, I noticed you were in need of a new one.”

Hecate’s eyes widened as she accepted the board. “Thank you, Deputy,” she replied slowly.

“Good night, Hecate.”

It wasn’t until Hecate saw her name etched on the back of the clipboard and set it on her desk that she noticed the date. One term at Cackle’s nearly complete and one year older.

II.

Hecate pulled furiously at the set of weeds and cursed while students and staff alike roamed the gardens around her. The moment she transferred in, she’d cast a silencing and invisibility spell. She often left her gardening for weekends and evenings but the letter from her aunt had set her off and she needed to do something. As much as brewing potions might have helped, her students needed to study for end of term exams. Aunt Hilda might find her teaching ridiculous and a “waste of perfectly good skill” but Hecate was dedicated all the same.

One of her gloves tore as she felt a gentle nudge at her barrier, as if someone were knocking. She wiped her brow and turned to see Ada with a patient smile and a small bag. Hecate created an opening for Ada to step in but didn’t fully lower her spells.

“Afternoon, Hecate, I don’t mean to disturb you but I have something very much related to your current activity.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she stood and crossed to Ada. “Oh?”

Ada nodded and handed Hecate the bag. She tsked as she noticed Hecate’s torn glove. “Seems I’ve arrived in the nick of time.”

Hecate opened the bag and pulled out a set of new gardening gloves. “Oh, Miss Cackle, you shouldn’t--”

Ada winked at Hecate’s torn glove. “Clearly, I should. My grandmother was quite the botanist you know. She swore by this particular brand and I can’t think of once in all the years I knew her, an instance where she had to replace them. I hope they prove just as useful to you.”

Hecate closed her fingers around the new pair. They were soft and sturdy, sporting a deep maroon color with Hecate’s initials etched in gold letters along the bottom. “Thank you, Miss Cackle.”

Ada smiled. “I’ll leave you to your work then. If you find yourself too busy for supper just send me a message and I’ll have it sent down here.”

Hecate nodded and created an opening again for Ada to leave. Aunt Hilda might find her foolish and her skills useless but at least Hecate had found a place that for whatever reason did not believe the same.

III.

Hecate felt a hand at her elbow as she tried to find the quickest exit from the conference room. The tension in her shoulders eased a little at the sight of the familiar pink sleeve and the gentle voice that whispered, “If you want to try the bookshop down the street, I don’t think anyone would notice. You can miss the majority of the hubbub.”

“Are you sure?” whispered Hecate though she was already poised for her exit.

Ada gave her a squeeze. “Yes.”

Hecate transferred out and walked quickly down the street. They didn’t often leave the castle so close to the end of term but for once, the council’s _Leadership in Witching Education_ conference was in the town near Cackle’s and the timing had been moved up from the holidays. Hecate didn’t usually attend as Ada and Alma were often the only teachers needed but she’d recently published an article that Ada encouraged her to present.

The presentation went well enough but Hecate had been dreading the mingling afterward. Ada must have known, she always had such a sense about these things and while Hecate didn’t always find it comforting, it had been very welcome this evening. The bell over the door sounded as Hecate walked in and a young woman in a purple jumper looked up from her copy of  the _Witching Times_.

“Hecate Hardbroom?”

Hecate raised her eyebrows. She could have sworn she’d never met this woman before. “Yes.”

The woman summoned a pile of books almost as tall as Hecate and pointed behind her. “You can use the room in the back. Keep any of the ones you fancy and leave the rest.”

Hecate looked from the books to the woman. “What in--”

“It’s all been taken care of. Miss Cackle told me to expect you but oh,” she sighed and cast her eyes down, “wasn’t supposed to tell you that part.”

Hecate nodded and enchanted the books to follow her. “This way you said?”

The woman nodded and Hecate made her way to a small room with tea already laid out. She started in on the books and smiled. They were mostly potions texts but there were other subjects like pedagogical theory and particular stages in witchery that were present as well. She often wondered if Ada paid attention when she expressed an interest in something here and there but it was clear from the selection she did. Hecate tried to be conservative with her selection, after all, this was way too extravagant a gesture already, but she could only pare it down by half at the end of her three hours.

It wasn’t until she arrived back at Cackle’s and checked the bookmark inside of _Traditional Potions Theory vol. 14_ that she got Ada’s note.

 _I hope I chose correctly. ~Ada  P.S. It wouldn’t kill you to try sugar in that dreadful tea now and then_.

Hecate let out the first chuckle she’d had on her birthday in years.

IV.

Hecate sighed as she waved her hand and ended the mirror call. Her father’s disappointment played in her mind like the same broken record she’d never be able to fix. _How are you meant to carry on the family name holed up in a school with no prospects? You aren’t getting any younger, Hecate, and unsurprisingly, you’re no wiser either._

She’d been granted ten years with no mention or acknowledgement from her father about her birthday but apparently thirty proved some magic number for being reminded what a great embarrassment she was.

There was a light knock at her door and she stood from her desk to cross the room. She lifted her hand and the door swung open to reveal Ada with a small box and a hesitant smile. “Good evening, Hecate.”

“Is everything all right?” asked Hecate. Evening visits usually meant some sort of emergency.

Ada nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry, there’s just something I wanted to ask, if you have the time?”

“Of course,” replied Hecate as she gestured for Ada to come in. Morgana jumped from her perch on Hecate’s armchair as if offering Ada the seat and resettled at Ada’s feet.

“I, well that is, you know Mother is retiring next term.”

Hecate nodded as she stood in front of her and crossed her arms.

“Right, and I find myself in need of someone I can trust to be Deputy. Someone whose opinion is invaluable and whose skill I often find myself in awe of. I also find balance to be of the utmost importance in a team and I was wondering,” she cleared her throat and looked up at Hecate, “if you wouldn’t mind the job?”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “Me?”

“Yes, I find you more than qualified and I’d say we get on rather well. Your dedication to this school is like no one else and your commitment to the girls and education is incredible. It was an easy choice, really, when it came to it.”

Hecate started to tap her fingers against her biceps. She tried to focus on Ada’s words and her obvious faith but Hecate’s father’s words tried to drown them out. She was a disappointment, she was wasting her time, she lacked direction and meaning and--

“Hecate?”

Hecate looked down into Ada’s kind face and felt herself steady. “Yes?”

“Do you think you might like to run the school with me?”

Hecate was competent but she’d never claim she was the best teacher and at times, she did wonder if she was cut out to be an educator at all. There were other avenues she could pursue and certainly other careers that would please her family. She might fail miserably and where would that leave Ada? There was something inside her though that knew there was only one answer to Ada’s question. She knew it just as she knew the quickest way to brew vanishing potion was to add all of the ingredients first then heat the mixture all at once.

“I would,” she answered.

Ada jumped from her chair. “Splendid. This is for you then and we can meet in the morning before breakfast if you’re available.”

Hecate took the box. “You didn’t have to--”

Ada shrugged. “Oh, I wanted to. I’ll see you in the morning then. Five-thirty?”

Hecate nodded slowly and Ada transferred away as Hecate opened the box. Inside was a time piece attached to a long chain. There was an inscription on the back.

 _Hecate Hardbroom, Deputy Headmistress_.

Hecate smiled.  

V.

When Hecate heard Dimity, Gwen, and the rest of the teachers singing _Happy Birthday_ down the corridor, she panicked and stumbled into a small cupboard in the hallway. She wondered how they found out and was frustrated that Ada would allow such antics. She shouldn’t be surprised though as most of the staff’s birthdays were treated with the fanfare she knew many other people used to welcome a new year of getting older.

She felt around the small space and squeaked as it expanded. Soon she was no longer in a cupboard but a small room with an armchair, books, and Ada. Ada stood up from arranging something and her eyes went wide at Hecate’s appearance.

“You’re early.”

Hecate crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. “Early?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, I thought you’d be fifteen minutes yet with everyone headed to--”

Hecate’s sigh interrupted her. So she had planned some party when she knew Hecate hated crowds, mingling, and all the other frivolous activities that accompanied such a celebration. Hecate closed her eyes, bracing herself with her fists clenched.

“What are you doing?”

Hecate stiffened. “I’m sure there are balloons, a band, and the staff waiting behind some corner.”

“What makes you think that?” Ada’s tone was curious and perhaps even... hurt? That couldn’t be right.

Hecate flexed her fingers and tried one eye open and noticed nothing about the room changed. “You, you had them for Dimity, Gwen and Miss Tapioca.”

“You’re different,” replied Ada and somehow she made _different_ sound like something warm unlike the constant barrier it seemed to create between Hecate and other people.

Hecate looked around the room one more time then focused on Ada. Her smile was affectionate and her gaze expectant.

Hecate tilted her head. “No balloons or bands then?”

Ada shrugged. “I thought you wouldn’t want—“

“Correct,” interrupted Hecate.

Ada moved toward the fireplace and Hecate noticed a phonograph for the first time. “Potions lectures for the past ten years or so. I enchanted them so you’re free to argue with them,” she turned slightly toward a tea set, “I think I’ve got the right blend you like from Mrs. Cosie’s and I picked these up.” She summoned a small box and presented it to Hecate.

Hecate took it gently and noticed the chocolatier label.

“I thought since it was the only thing you tried when we visited the conference last summer that you liked them. Have I got it right?”

There was a hesitant hopeful gleam in Ada’s bright blue eyes and all Hecate could do was nod. She hadn’t had such a thoughtful birthday surprise in... well she couldn’t really remember. She shook her head. That wasn’t true because suddenly she was remembering a personalized clipboard, gardening gloves, books, and the watch that currently hung from her neck. Every year. Ada remembered every year and Hecate didn’t have the words for how it felt.

“I heard the staff storming down the hallway with cake and...”

Ada winked. “A distraction, I’d explain the finer details but I don’t think they’d interest you.”

Hecate nodded slowly. She tried to think of the best way to thank her but everything seemed to pale in comparison to how this all felt. “Thank you, Ada,” was the best she could do.

Ada beamed and Hecate felt her heart leap at the sight. That was happening a bit too frequently lately and she didn’t have the time to dissect what it meant. Ada nodded toward the room. “No one will be able to transfer in or find you. Feel free to take as long as you like.” She lifted her hand to transfer. “I suppose I’ll be off then.”

“Wait,” said Hecate.

Ada inclined her head. “Yes?”

Hecate gestured toward the tea. “Will you stay for a cup?” She fumbled with her box of dark chocolate covered raspberries. “I could even part with some of these if you’d like.”

Ada smiled softly. “If you’re sure? It was meant to be an evening for you.”

Hecate ducked her head slightly. “I’d appreciate the company if you don’t mind.”

Ada nodded and summoned another armchair. “One cup then and I promise not to take too many of your sweets.”

 _You’re welcome to them_ , thought Hecate but she just looked up and moved to sit opposite Ada.


End file.
